Williams Clone Mishaps
by Derexas the Dark Angel
Summary: The Lyoko warriors are off in Lyoko looking for Aelita's father. Williams clone is left to fend for himself. Behold his stupidity when he tries to make it through the day. Poor dumb William's Clone.
1. First Shave

William's Clone: First Shave

While the Lyoko warriors are in Lyoko, they leave the William clone on his own for the day. He discovers the pain of shaving and being dumb. As William's clone learns what it's like to be a person, even though it can hurt.

(In William's room) As we see William's clone waiting in his room, the Lyoko warriors are at Lyoko trying to find a way to find Aelita's father. He looks around trying to find something to do while he is on his own.

"I wonder where everybody are?" William asked himself. He stood up and looked through the real William's things and found a razor that the real William's father gave him for his birthday.

"What is this thing?" William asked himself again. He put his finger on it and cut his finger.

"Ow!" Shouted William, still holding onto the razor.

He touched the blades again, cutting his finger again. (how stupid) He put it aside and found a can of shaving cream; he put his finger on the button and shaving cream squirted out. He then thought about the time he saw Sissi shaving her legs in the girl's bathroom. He was walking into the girl's bathroom without realized what room it was, he thought that it was his next classroom. He went in and watched her shave her legs. When she saw him, she screamed and he ran out of the room, but into the girl's locker room instead. After all the screams and pelting him with towels, he just went into the real William's room and just stayed there.

He walked into the guy's bathroom with the razor and shaving cream, he put the shaving cream on his legs and proceeded to shave his legs like he saw Sissi doing. He cut himself a few times and watched the blood run down the drain.

"Why is there red stuff coming out of my leg, maybe I'm patriotic," William said in excitement.

Another kid started to walk into the bathroom and just stared at William's clone. William didn't seem to pay attention, he just kept looking at the blood coming from his leg.

"What are you doing William?" the kid asked.

"I'm shaving," said William's clone.

"I see that, but why are you shaving your legs?" the kid asked.

"Don't people usually shave their legs?" William's clone asked.

"Girls do that, not guy's, are you a swimmer or something?" the kid asked. The clone looked pretty dumfounded.

"How can I be a swimmer if I'm not in a pool? And I am not a thing, I am a digital replica created by Jeremy," said William.

The kid looked really confused, he just stared at the clone. He then looked at his legs.

"Well whatever," said the kid, before he could finish what he was saying, William's clone interrupted him.

"I don't think I've heard of a well called Whatever, is it a nice well?" William's clone asked.

I mean that girls shave their legs, guys shave their faces," said the kid.

"I can't shave my face, if I do then I'll lose my nose and mouth," said William's Clone.

The kid still looked confused, but he just laughed.

"I'll help you William, but I don't see why you can't do it yourself," said the kid.

"I don't think you can help me if you can't see," said William's Clone.

The kid just laughed again, but William's clone still didn't understand what the kid said. It just goes to show you, if William's clone is left alone, then he will do some dumb stuff. Too bad Jeremy can't fix the clones programming. But all he needs is a program that tells him how to freakin shave, and that bleeding is a bad thing. He cut himself so many times that he passed out. Poor dumb William's clone.


	2. A Rocky Start

William's Clone: A Rocky Start

If you think William Clone's first shave was weird, think of how stupid he would be at gym class. The lesson of the day was to climb a rock wall. And I wanted to include one of his dumbest mishaps: the push open door. The Lyoko warriors should never leave an idiot on his own, because bad things happen. We can all put him next to dumb and dumber on the world's top moron list.

The bell rang, meaning that it was time for gym class. Today's lesson was to climb the hard plastic wall we all know and love called the rock wall. As William's Clone got to the gym, but the problem was that he went outside to climb the rock wall. As he was looking for a rock wall to climb, he just stood and kept looking around.

"Where is gym class?" William asked himself.

He gave up and went to the gym to ask Jim if he could help him find the rock wall. But the problem was that he couldn't open the door, it said pull not push. He tried as hard as he can to pull the door open but he just couldn't. Two students saw him trying to force the door open; they just laughed and walked over to him.

"What are you doing William?" asked one of the kids.

"Trying to open this door," said William.

"Well you gotta push it," said the other kid.

"Oh," said William, pushing the door open. He let go of the door and walked in, but the door whacked him in the face. "I pushed it but it just hit me, did I doing something wrong?"

"You gotta hold the door open, then walk in," said the first kid.

He pushed the door open and kept hold of the push bar, walked in and felt a slight jerk in his arm.

"I think I'm stuck," said William's Clone.

"Let go of the bar, dummy," said the second kid. They both started to walk away.

"I'm William," said William, letting go of the door and letting the edge of the door smack him on the side of his head.

William walked in the gym and saw Jim and the other kids. They were trying to climb the rock wall, but not very well. As he walked over to Jim, a kid fell of the rock wall and onto the mat.

"Hey William my boy, go ahead and show these kids who the real spider man is," said Jim, chuckling to himself.

"Whose spider man?" William asked. Jim just laughed even harder.

"Just go ahead and climb the rock wall," said Jim.

William looked at the rock wall, walked over to it and knocked on the wall.

"Uh Jim, this is plastic," said William.

"Just climb the rock wall William," said Jim, he was starting to get angry.

"I want to Jim, I wanted to ask you to help me find it, I was out looking for it but I can't find it," said William. Jim just looked at William, trying to understand what he said.

"The rock wall is right there," said Jim, pointing at the rock wall.

"But it's plastic sir," said William.

"JUST CLIMB IT DUNBAR!" shouted Jim.

William walked over to the wall and started to climb it. As he climbed it, Nicholas was climbing up next to him. He was having trouble trying to climb up; he fell off about halfway there. William got to the top and started to get excited that he got to the top, but that ended quickly.

"Um Jim, I think there's a problem," said William, looking down at everybody else.

"What's wrong now Dunbar," said Jim sarcastically.

"I got up but I can't get down," said William looking around for a way down.

"What are you dumb, just climb down kid, a monkey can do that," said Jim.

"But I'm not a monkey Jim, and I'm not dumb, I'm a digital replica created by Jeremy," said William. Jim just laughed again.

"Alright Dunbar, now I'm in a good mood, now just climb down and get to your next class," said Jim, walking out of the room with the rest of the kids. William just stayed on the rock wall for the rest of the day. Well at least until Jim's next class the next day. But at least he had some time to stay away from other people, and some time to relax and not stress out his pea sized brain. Poor dumb William's Clone.


	3. Two Dummies, One Rod

Williams Clone: Two Dummies, One Rod

We all know that William's Clone has issues with intelligence. But what if he tried to go fishing with Nicholas. And we all know that Nicholas has some issues with intelligence too. But what would happen if they went fishing together. Even Nicholas might prove to be more intelligent than William's Clone. The Lyoko warriors should never let an idiot try something like this; it never goes well.

William's Clone was chilling in his room when he heard a knock on the door. He just looked at the door, trying to figure out what to do. He just stared at the door for five minutes until Nicholas just went ahead and opened it.

"Hey William, what are you doing?" Nicholas asked.

"Just laying on my bed," said William.

"I got an idea, want to hang out?" Nicholas asked.

"What are we hanging out of?" William asked.

"No, I mean do you want to go fishing with me?" Nicholas asked. William just looked confused.

"Okay, but I don't have any cards," said William. Nicholas just looked confused at him, but he laughed soon after that.

Nicholas took William to the bridge by the factory. Herb cast out his line and looked at William.

"Are you gonna cast your line?" Nicholas asked.

"How do you cast a line, I thought you draw them?" William asked. Nicholas pointed at William's fishing pole, but William looked more confused.

Nicholas set his pole down and helped William with his pole. After a few, minutes Nicholas handed William the hook and went back to his pole. William touched the tip of the hook with his finger; he felt the tip poke a hole in his finger. He pulled his finger back and saw the blood going down his finger.

"Hey be careful, you could get sick," said Nicholas.

"But I'm not hey, I'm William," said William.

"Okay William, let's just get back to fishing," said Nicholas.

William just played with the hook some more, until Nicholas noticed that his finger was all red.

"No no, you gotta put bait on it, not your finger," said Nicholas.

"What do I gotta put bait on?" William asked.

Nicholas reeled the hook up and showed William the worm on his hook. He pulled out a Styrofoam cup out of his pocket, opened it up and showed William the worms.

"You take a worm and put it on the hook," said Nicholas.

"Oh okay," said William.

He took a worm out of the cup and set it on top of the hook. He watched as the worm slowly squirmed around his hook and fell off into the water. Nicholas looked over at William, a little mad that he lost the worm.

"You gotta put it on the hook," said Nicholas.

"I did, but if fell off," said William.

"No, you gotta take the hook and put it through the worm," said Nicholas.

Before William said anything, Nicholas took the rod and put the worm on it. He made sure to show and explain all the steps for putting the worm through the hook. William held the rod and just stared at him. Suddenly Nicholas's mobile rang and he answered it. He reeled his hook up and stood up.

"Sorry but Sissi called me," said Nicholas. I gotta get going, if you catch something, then bring it back and show me."

"But if I catch something, you could catch it too," said William.

"Just toss your line and try to catch a fish," said Nicholas.

Nicholas ran off and William just looked confused even more.

"But if I toss it, how do I catch a fish," William said to himself.

He looked back at the rod and just felt even more confused. He looked at the worm on his hook and just tossed the entire rod into the lake and just sat there.

"I guess I gotta wait to catch a fish, whatever that is," William said to himself.

William stayed on the bridge until about three hours later until Odd came and picked him up. Nicholas will be very angry about William losing his rod. But that's what you get for letting an idiot alone with your fishing rod. You can never tell what will happen, but William never caught a fish. He caught a cold though, and Nicholas and a bit more students caught it too. But that's the price for letting William's Clone out of your sight. Poor dumb William's Clone.

Sorry I haven't written my next chapter in a while. I hope you all enjoy because it was fun writting it. I will write another one but I dont know what to make the next one about.


	4. An Almost Heist

Williams Clone: An Almost Heist

Special thanks to LyokoFan, this little story is special because of an awesome fan who has awesome ideas. I will still make more and my heart goes out to William's Clone because without him, it's just not funny(then again Odd would, but William's Clone adds that special touch of confusion) I also wrote another one, but I couldn't put it with these because it was rated T. it's called Williams Clone VS the Tails Doll.

There comes a time in our lives when we think off the great William's Clone and all his glory. And by glory, I mean crazy little misadventures. What would William do if he saw two men trying to break into a bank? A strange situation for a strange clone, but it always brings amusement.

William's Clone was walking by the bank when he heard a strange noise coming from the alleys. We walked in and saw two men trying to break into the bank. They looked at William for a few seconds, then turned their attention back to the back door of the bank.

"What are you guys doing?" William asked.

"Beat it kid," said one of the men.

"Beat what?" William asked.

"Just shut it and get lost," said the other man.

"But what am I shutting?" William asked. "And how do I get lost, I know the area very well."

One of the men walked over to William and slaps him across the head.

"What, are you stupid?" the man asked.

"No, I'm William," said William.

The man looked confused for a second, but he showed a wicked like smile on his face. He put his hand on William's shoulder and patted him a little.

"Can you do us a favor?" the man asked.

"Sure," said William.

"You see kid.." said the man.

"I'm not kid, I'm William," said William.

"Okay William, can you go to the end of the alley and keep watch for us?" the man asked.

William walked to the end of the alley, but the thing that he walked over to the end wall of the alley. He was looking around the wall for something.

"Where's the watch?" William asked. The men both looked really confused at what he was doing.

"NO, you gotta over there and keep watch," said one of the men, pointing the other way.

"But I can't keep watch if there isn't a watch to keep," said William.

"JUST GO OVER THERE!" the man shouted, pointing to where he wanted William to be.

William walked over to the end of the alley and started looking around the ground when a cop walked towards him.

"What are you doing kid?" the cop asked.

"Those guys told me to keep watch, but I can't find the watch anywhere," said William. The cop looked at the two men and quickly pulled out his gun.

"Freeze!" shouted the cop. Two more cops ran to help.

"How can I freeze when it's 80 degrees out?" William asked.

The cops took all three of them in and the two guy were sent straight to jail. William was just waiting in the holding cell for someone to pick him up. The guard walked over to him and looked at him.

"So they told you to keep watch?" the guard asked.

"Yeah, but I never found the watch though," said William. The guard looked a little confused. He opened up the cell and walked in.

"Well you're free to go," said the guard.

"Go where?" William asked.

"Back home," said the guard.

William left the police station, completely confused about what just happened. He decided to go back to the alley, hoping that he could find the watch. He looked around for hours until he decided to look for it another day. It just comes to show you, never leave an idiot unintended. Bad things will happen and there is the occasional confusion along the way. Poor dumb William's Clone.


	5. VS The Tails Doll

Williams Clone VS The Tails Doll

Williams Clone plays the Sonic R game, beats it and unleashes the curse of the tails doll. We all know how stupid Williams Clone is, but how will he act if he encounters the all powerful tails doll. Will he survive or will he become the tails doll's next victim.

William's Clone was hanging in the rec room when one of the kids brought in a GameCube.

"Hey William, check this out," said the kid.

"Is that what hay looks like, it looks so weird," said William.

"Not hay dummy, it's called a GameCube," said the kid.

"My names William and what's a GameCube?" William asked.

"I'll show you," said the kid.

He hooked it up, put in the Sonic Gems Collection and went to the Sonic R game.

"Have you ever heard of the curse of the tails doll?" the kid asked. William looked really confused.

"What's a tails doll?" William asked.

"Well it's said that if you beat the game with 100% and tag four characters with the tails doll, then it will come out of the computer to kill you," said the kid, making strange alien sounds.

"I like tag, but I don't have a tails doll," said William. "Oh and when you said it comes out of the computer, you mean like how Xana comes out of the supercomputer and tries to hurt Jeremy."

The kid just looked at him William strangely, but the he just laughed.

"Do you want to play?" the kid asked.

"Okay, but what are we playing?" William asked.

The kid handed him the GameCube controller and they played for two hours. The kid was tired of playing, but William wanted to keep playing. After a few more hours, William got to the end when the screen froze and the tails doll appeared.

"CaN yOu FeEl tHe SuNsHiNe." said a mysterious voice.

"Um no, it's dark out," said William.

William didn't know how to turn the GameCube off, so he kept it on and went to bed.

3 Hours Later

William woke and saw a bright red glowing gem in the darkness of his closet. The door started to creek open slowly. William got up and walked over to the closet. (Now smart people wouldn't go near their closet if they saw a bright red glowing gem. They would turn around and get the F$^ out. But since the William Clone is a dumb^#, he would). He opened his closet and saw the tails doll, but it was just staring at him.

"Is this the tails doll, it looks kinda cute," said William.

The tails doll's eyes and gem shined bright red and the tails doll jerked itself out of William's hand.

"Foolish mortal, I am the Tails Doll," said the Tails Doll with an evil laugh.

"I'm not a mortal, I am a digital replica created my Jeremy," said William.

"CaN yOu FeEl tHe SuNsHiNe, DoEs It bRiGhTeN uP yOuR dAy," sang the Tails Doll.

"It's nighttime," said William.

"What?" the Tails doll asked in confusion.

"It means that the sun is away, and the sky is dark," said William.

"What the F*%# is wrong with you?" the Tails Doll asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine," said William.

The Tails Doll just stared at William, still confused about what is wrong with his brain.

William started to annoy the Tails Doll for three hours by talking about sunshine and day. The sun was starting to come out when the Tails Doll finally snapped.

"Aw F&$^ this S*&, I'm going back into the game," said the Tails Doll.

He disappeared and nobody ever saw him again. At least until four days later when the TV in the rec room had; CAN YOU FEEL THE SUNSHINE, DOES IT BRIGHTEN UP YOUR DAY, I'LL GET YOU CHUCK NORRIS, AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO.


	6. Time for a Checkup

Williams Clone: Time for a Checkup

Without the Lyoko Warriors on Earth, William's Clone will always get into some kind of mischief. Being as stupid as he is, it's no wonder. But sometimes his stupidity is the only thing that saves his life. He survived the Tails Doll by annoying the crap out of it. But how would he do if he was gonna get a normal checkup at the school nurse?

It was time for monthly checkups for the students. Nurse Yolanda was in for a surprise that day. Jeremy tweaked the program so that William's Clone could pass like most of the students. For the clone didn't have a regular heartbeat. So Jeremy had to create a synthetic heartbeat for the clone to fool Nurse Yolanda.

William's Clone was waiting for the nurse when he heard her voice.

"William Dunbar?" Nurse Yolanda asked. William looked at the nurse and smiled. "You're up next."

"Next for what?" William's Clone asked.

"Your checkup," said Nurse Yolanda. William's Clone looked up at the ceiling but looked pretty confused.

"But there's no check on the ceiling," said William. Nurse Yolanda just laughed as she escorted William's Clone into her office.

"Wait here while I get your paperwork," said Nurse Yolanda.

William looked around the office as Yolanda was searching for paperwork on William. She managed to find his health records as she started to grab her things.

"Would you mind taking your shirt off?" Nurse Yolanda asked.

"But if I take my shirt off I'll get cold," said William.

"I need to check your heartbeat," said Nurse Yolanda.

"But my heart's inside me," said William. "Plus I don't think you have any money to give me a check." Nurse Yolanda just laughed as she took her stethoscope and put it on William's chest.

"Your heartbeat sounds alright," said Nurse Yolanda. She grabbed her clipboard and started to write things down. "Would you mind stepping on the scale for a sec?"

William looked around the room but couldn't find the scale.

"What kind of scale is it?" William asked.

"It's a weight scale," said Nurse Yolanda. She finished writing and helped him find the scale. He got on it for a sec but quickly got off. "Why'd you get off?"

"Because you told me to get on it for a sec," said William.

"Can you get back on please?" Nurse Yolanda asked.

"On what?" William asked. Nurse Yolanda looked at William and started to get a little mad.

"The scale," said Nurse Yolanda. William got back on the scale but quickly got back off after a second. "Can you please get on the scale for a minute?"

William got back on the scale as Nurse Yolanda started to record his weight. She finished up and recorded the results as William just waited on the scale. Nurse Yolanda looked over at him and noticed that he was still standing on the scale.

"What are you doing?" Nurse Yolanda asked.

"I'm waiting on the scale for a minute," said Williams Clone. Before she could say anything, a minute went by and William got off the scale.

"You can go now," said Nurse Yolanda.

"Go where?" William asked.

"You're room," said Nurse Yolanda. William looked at her with his usual confused look.

"What about my room?" William asked. Nurse Yolanda took a deep breath and huffed out loud.

"You can go back to your room now," said Nurse Yolanda.

William walked towards the door and instead of opening it, he slammed into it. Thinking that the door was gonna open magically, he didn't think about it. But before he could say anything, Nurse Yolanda walked over and opened the door for him. He walked out and she quickly closed the door.

Nurse Yolanda clenched the upper ridge of her nose because she was developing a headache. She never would've thought that she'd have a challenge like that. She sat down on her desk chair, feeling glad that it was over. Poor Nurse Yolanda, never knowing the fact that she wasn't dealing with the real William.

With all the confusion, Williams Clone made it to his room. He laid down on his bed and just went to sleep. It comes to show, never leave a clone alone. You never know what kind of things he could get himself into. All the confusion he brings when he walks through the door. Poor dumb William's Clone.


	7. One Scoop too Many

Williams Clone: One Scoop Too Many

This is my seventh Williams Clone story. This time Williams Clone decides to get some ice cream. We all have problems in some point in our lives with stuff like this. But this one takes the cake, well ice cream to be exact. You never know when the Williams Clone will tickle your funny bone. But it's always fun when idiots make us laugh. Prepare for some icy confusion and creamed WTF.

Yumi takes Williams Clone to the ice cream parlor so she can avoid Sissi. Yumi opened the door and walked in. William just stood outside, trying to pull the door open (unfortunately, it's a pull from the inside/push from the outside door).

"Um Yumi," said William. Yumi turned around and giggled a little.

"You gotta push it open," said Yumi.

William pushed the door open but didn't go inside. He just stood there holding the door open.

"Come inside William," said Yumi.

William walked in and they both walked up to the counter. The ice cream guy looked at them and smiled.

"And what would you like?" the man asked.

"Can I get a chocolate ice cream cone?" Yumi asked.

"Okay and what would you like sir?" The man asked.

"My names William," said William.

"Okay, what would you like William?" the man asked.

William took about five minutes to look at the menu. But he just couldn't figure out what to get.

"Would you like a banana split?" the Man asked.

"How do you split the banana?" William asked.

The man just looked confused, but soon laughed after that. Yumi leaned over to William and explained it to him. He looked back at the menu and still didn't know what to order.

"I'm looking at chocolate sundae, but it's not Sunday," said William. "And how can Sunday be chocolate, it's Sunday." The man just looked confused.

"Are you okay kid?" the man asked.

"Um, I'm William, not kid," said William.

"Whatever William, are you getting anything or not?" The man asked. He was starting to get angry.

Yumi rushed William to a booth and ordered for him. He just sat there will a confused look on his face. He put his hand under the table and found some old gum. He put it in his mouth and tried to chew it. Yumi walked over and sat on the other side of the booth and handed him a chocolate ice cream cone. She started eating it, but he just held it in his hand. Yumi looked at him and noticed that he wasn't eating.

"You should eat it before it melts," said Yumi.

"What should I eat?" William asked. Yumi pointed at the William's ice cream cone.

"Your ice cream," said Yumi. She took another bite of her ice cream as William started to eat as well. "Jeremy's gonna need to tweak your programming." William stopped and looked at her.

"Programming?" William asked. Yumi finished her ice cream and looked at the clone.

"It's nothing," said William. William looked at Yumi with a confused look on his face.

"But it's something right?" William asked. "How can it be nothing if it's something?"

"Never mind," said Yumi. "Let's go back."

"But I can't go back," said William. "My back's up against the booth. If I try to back up, I'll fall over." Yumi started to laugh when she noticed people looking them.

"That's pretty funny," said Yumi, trying to defuse the situation.

"But," said William.

Yumi grabbed his hand and took him out of the parlor before he could say anything. They ran down the streets until they got to the academy. They made it to the front door when they saw Jeremy and Aelita walking by.

"Hey Yumi," said Aelita. They walked towards Yumi and immediately saw how nervous she looked. "You okay?"

"Yeah," said Yumi. She looked over at Jeremy. "But William almost blew our cover."

"But you're not covered with anything," said William. "And how do you blow a cover that's not there?"

"Uh oh," said Jeremy, looking over at Aelita. "We'll need to tweak William's program or everyone'll get suspicious."

"Yeah," said Aelita. "It's starting to get dangerous, what if people are already starting to expect that William's not William."

"But I am William," said William. "How can I not be William?"

Jeremy and Aelita started to whisper to each other. They looked at Yumi and nodded their heads.

"Don't worry Yumi," said Aelita. "We'll try to upgrade the program."

"Don't worry," said Jeremy. He looked over at William. "Come on William, let's get you fixed up.

"Is there something wrong with me?" William asked.

"Let's go," said Jeremy.

Jeremy, Aelita and Williams Clone walked away as Yumi sighed with relief. She'll have to wait to see what kind of changes Jeremy and Aelita make to Williams programming. It just goes to show you, the clone's too dumb to know any better. But hopefully, Jeremy makes it more intelligent. Poor dumb Williams Clone.


	8. Lost in Confusion

Williams Clone: Lost in Confusion

Sorry I haven't written a William's Clone story for awhile. But this time, I decided to return with a little twist. I decided to put my OC Michael Elrick in this one. This time, Michael is in charge of watching William's Clone. What turns as a simple job turns into a mission for sanity. A test for the Seventh Lyoko Warrior to keep him away from anyone.

It was Sunday afternoon as Michael took William to the Market. He wanted to cook a nice dinner for Yumi and her family to thank them for letting him sleep over. Jeremy told him to take William's Clone with him because they needed to do some things on Lyoko. So they volunteered him to watch William's Clone.

Michael and William were walking around the market. Michael was looking at a few apples while William was looking at some cabbage. Without warning, he picked one up and held it to his head. He tried to find a mirror, but there wasn't one anywhere nearby.

Michael looked at him as he tried to press it against his head.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked.

"I'm trying to see if this thing is as big as my head," said William. Michael was pretty confused.

"Where did you get that idea?" Michael asked.

"It's not an idea," said William, putting the cabbage on the cabbage rack and pointed at a piece of paper. "It's written on a piece of paper."

Michael looked at the cabbage racks and saw a sign. It said; "See our wonderful cabbages; they're as big as your head". He snickered a little as he looked back at William.

"What're you up too?" Michael asked with a small giggle. William looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't know," said William. "I don't know how I'm gonna measure my height." Michael laughed as people started to stare at William.

"It's okay," said Michael. William looked even more confused.

"What's okay?" William asked. Michael laughed even more, hoping that people would just ignore them and walk away.

"Hey quiet down," Michael whispered. "We can't let people get suspicious." Michael looked down at the ground and scratched his head. Michael looked at him, but quickly looked at everyone else.

"My name's not hay," said William. "It's William." Michael pulled a cabbage off the rack and put it in his basket.

They walked around the market, looking for whatever they wanted to get. They went to a carrot vendor as William noticed a small woman walking towards a fruit cart. Michael was checking out a bunch of carrots, not even noticing that William was following the woman.

Michael picked up a few carrots and put them in his basket. Before he could walk away, the sound of an old woman yelling caught his attention. He looked over and saw the small woman arguing with William. He ran towards them as the lady was about to swing her purse at him.

"Is my friend bothering you maim?" Michael asked sweetly. The woman huffed.

"This little hooligan was mocking me," said the old woman.

"But my name's William," said William. "And I'm not little, you're smaller than me." Michael slapped his hand over William's mouth as the lady started to swing her purse. As the purse came around, Michael tapped the purse with the palm of his hand.

"I'm sorry," said Michael. "He's just a little slow today." The lady grabbed a hold of her purse.

"Hmph…keep that little hooligan under control," said the old woman, walking away.

Michael took his hand off of William's mouth and looked at him. William was completely confused. He was rubbing his hand over his face. Michael could see that he left a red mark around Williams mouth.

"Sorry about that," said Michael.

"About what?" William asked. Michael looked at William, trying to figure out if he was serious.

"Never mind," said Michael. "Let's just get back to getting groceries." William looked around as Michael walked over to one of the carts. He picked up a few more things but noticed William looked around. "What're you looking for?"

"Groceries," said William. "I'm trying to find them, but all I'm seeing is a bunch of food."

"That's what we're looking for," said Michael, starting to get frustrated.

"But you said groceries," said William, scratching his head. Michael facepalmed as he tried to help William out. He pulled William over to the beet cart, hoping to keep William away from other people.

"We're getting food," said Michael. William walked away as Michael was picking up beets and checking them. William came back with a bunch of random food in his hand.

"I don't think we can carry all the food here," said William. Michael looked at William and facepalmed again.

"Put them back," said Michael. William looked at Michael in confusion.

"Put what back?" William asked. Michael facepalmed again but kept his hand on his forehead.

"Just take the food in your arms and put them back where you got them," said Michael. William took whatever he took and started to put everything back.

Michael took the basket and took it towards a cart where you pay. He paid for the food as a headache started to come. Knowing Michael, he just wanted to rip William's throat out to get him to stop talking. If he knew what he had to deal with, he would've said no. Plus his temper doesn't help him either.

The food was bagged as William walked over to Michael. He saw that William put everything back as they made their way back to his motorcycle. He put them in the compartment in the back and grabbed his spare helmet out of the compartment and handed it to William.

William looked at Michael's forehead, which started to creep him out.

"Why is your forehead so red?" William asked. Michael didn't answer back.

Michael got on his bike and started it up. William put the helmet on and got on the bike. They rode off back to the academy to drop William off.

From all that happened, Michael's gonna need some aspirin. Anyone who has a conversation with William will need aspirin. But now Michael has learned two things, don't take his eye off of William and don't agree to take him anywhere. Knowing Michael's temper and monstrous strength, he'd kill William before they left. You have to be careful when it comes to people who take things literally. Poor dumb William's Clone.

Thank you guys for waiting. I hope you find this story funny. Check out my Seventh Lyoko Warrior series and send me some reviews please. Every review helps make the stories better.


End file.
